Slushy the Snowman
Slushy the Snowman is a large, animatronic snowman and a children's entertainer at Freddys Fazbear's Pizza during every December and a class 4 animatronic. He used to act as snow cone vender for children. However, he was later shutdown for various reasons. His Snow Cone stand is now closed off in the basement of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He prefers not to interact with the other animatronics, except Freddy. His intentions are different as he wants to use children (and the night guard) to make his snow cones, rather than stuff you into a suit. Appearance Slushy is a large white animatronic snowman. Out of all the animatronics he is the bulkiest, He has a blue hat with a green feather on the side. He has a large vending machine that he wears that dispenses various snow one syrup favors for children's snow cones. On his chest, he has a large ribbon that reads "Freddy's seal of Fazbear approval". He carries a large styrofoam snow cone in his right hand. His eyes are orange. In his mouth he has a pipe. Slushy has a small sticker on his chin that reads "insert flavor here" which shows that his endo-skeleton serves a function as a juicer which was used on various kidnapped children in the "Cold 15 case".This was the case in which 2 employees began kidnapping children every week for 12 weeks to feed to the snowman to make the snow cone flavors, in th process the also killed a janitor and two security guards. They claimed the snowman "forced them to do it" and would kill them if they didn't. Locations Slushy cannot not be found directly on the map. On the camera, you find an area with a door that says do not enter. If you move your mouse around you can find a secret room off the map. It contains a large room full of Snow cone containers and a pile of what appears to be slushy. This room is called "Sno-Kone" (Note: This area is not in the basement). After being activated he can go down many different paths. His pattern is a bit slow, but at the same time unpredictable, so make sure to watch the cameras But not too much. Behavior Slushy is an optional animatronic, meaning he does not have to be encountered as long as the player does not go looking for the secret room, however he still has an A.I. Setting on the custom nights. Once the secret room has been encountered, it will appear on the monitor as Room "S-SK". After the following night's call it will be followed by a secret phone call by the Phone Guy. If you keep checking the "sno-kone" room, you may see him on with his eyes flashing, moving his torso mouth and arms around singing "snow cones, snow cones, kids love my snow cones. De de dum dum de de dum dum". If you check again, He is seen heading towards your room. His main ability is being able to lag your camera and door lights. (this can be very dangerous). If you watch slushy on your cameras too much, he will been seen punching your camera, rendering it useless frr the night. He becomes a real threat if he is able to get to the vent corners. If you don't look at him on your monitor he can be seen crawling through your vents fast. Apparently he is afraid of lights so where ever he enters from, use the lights otherwise he kills you with no second thoughts (rendering the mask useless for him. Sometimes, Slushy can cover the cameras with ice, making them look unclear. However, this does not effect you watching animatronics like Foxy. His ice abilty is most notable on the show stage, Pirates cove, and the ventes. Trivia/Idea * Slushy although being shutdown, does not shown any signs of abuse (like foxy) however his foam white has become more grayish. * Slushy on later nights shows little pattern of when he will enter the room (from the vents) * Apparently, an article can be found by health inspector, saying that the syrup was actually human blood, brain tissue, and even urine. However the last line is just a scribble and is covered in blood, suggesting that Slushy killed him. * Slushy is known to be in rooms that Freddy is in. Such as the bathrooms and the dining hall while Freddy is there, acting as a distraction from Freddy. * His pattern consists of going from one door to another then the vent door then going too the front. * Slushy is an animatronic that is responsibility for murders not associated with "the Bite of 87" and the missing children incident. * Slushy has a slightly different gamer over screen. When Slushy kills the night watchmen, it will display the "Sno-Kone" area, the freezer slightly open, with a bluish white arm sticking out of the freezer with blood spilling onto the floor. While Slushy stands in his normal spot, holding a snow cone in his right hand, that appears to be red. * The way to unlock Slushy is to enter the number 12/25/ and then 0 for the other animatronics during the custom night. On the next game (week) you will be able to find the secret room. * Slushy is a class 4, meaning he is secret and optional, but can be even more dangerous than the other animatronics. Some class 4. Animatronics must be unlocked before you can find them, in game. He still has and A.I. setting on custom nights. Gallery Goldseal.jpg|Slushy's seal that appears on his chest. Notice it resembles Golden Freddy Slushybody1.jpg|Slushy's body and head Slushybody2.jpg|Slushy with my other animatronic characters. Slushy_Animatronic.jpg|Artwork by Gjlewis.